The One I Want
by Pretty Mi
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are in love. But, what happens when an old friend of Jesse's comes along and Jaden ends up in a dreamland in a comatose stupor? Warnings: non-graphic rape, an OC, body control, mind control, & a bit of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and if I did, there would be little dueling. I'd probably fill it with more girls, more drama, and actual physical combat.

* * *

Chapter 1

He stands here next to me. I can feel his warmth by me. I know he's talking and I can hear him, but I wish he'd stop talking and just kiss me already! That's right. You heard me correctly. I, Jaden Yuki, wish that Jesse Anderson would just kiss me and we could admit our love for each other. But, that's not very likely to happen anytime soon. You see, Jesse thinks of me as a friend. We are not anything more than that. At least, I know that he cares about me and I care for him. Who knows? Maybe he'll grow to want me just as much as I want him.

"Jesse! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"Oh. Hey, Jaden. I was just thinking about some stuff." He replies nonchalantly.

I feel slightly hurt because he hasn't even looked at me yet and I haven't seen him in two days.

"Well, I w-was just wondering if you wanted to c-come with me to the cliff to watch the s-stars tonight." I know I sound nervous and I am, but I have to get some alone time with him. I've realized that I'm ready to face rejection if he doesn't want me like I want him. I just hope I won't have to.

Jesse looks up at me and gives me a big grin, the one I fell in love with when we first met. "Sure, Jay. I've been wanting to tell you something anyway."

I sigh, noticeably. He just gave me some much-needed relief. Well, so far so good. I smile and bound off, after telling him that we'll have a great time and the stars are really clear out here. I just hope I don't mess anything up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter? Just wondering. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I don't really want to. I find the current ownership to be just fine.

* * *

Chapter 2

I met with Jesse at his dorm room. We exchanged our usual greetings and walked off toward the cliff. Halfway there, he stopped and turned to look at me. I was secretly hoping he would confess his love for me right then and there, but what are the chances of that happening? Actually, let's see. Bastion taught me how to calculate the odds of certain events occurring, just recently. Let's see… if we put the chances of this and his personality. Wow! There's a 1 out of 5 chance of this happening! Please let it be that 1.

"Jaden, I-" He cut himself off and kept on walking. So much for that idea. We ended up at the cliff and sat down at the edge. I always enjoyed coming here to clear my mind up.

"Jess, there's something I've been dying to tell you and I can't hide it anymore. You'll probably reject me and hate me later, but I don't care. As long as there's a chance of you returning how I feel, I'm willing to take that chance." I gushed out slowly. I really hope he knows where this is going and doesn't try to back away from me.

"I love you. Not as a friend, but more. I care for you and would just die if anything life-threatening happened to you." I know he's blushing. It's dark and we're at least two feet apart, but I can sense his uneasiness. I can't really blame him. I'm starting to blush too.

"Jaden. That's what _I_ was about to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would react, though."

Is this a dream? He's actually telling me that he feels the same way! I'm so happy, I could just go to Heaven right now and drift right back down to Earth with angel wings on my back! Okay, that might be a little too much.

He keeps on talking. "I really feel a connection between us. You're still my best friend, but I want more. I want _you_ to be with me for all eternity and the afterlife and Heaven and our next life and everything after that! Is that too much? Umm. Sorry about that."

I'm stunned, shocked, paralyzed, and slightly dizzy. He really is telling me that he loves me! So I did get that 1 out of 5 after all!

"Jesse, I want to be with you forever, too. Let's head back inside. It's getting kind of chilly."

"Okay!" He cheerfully agrees. "I can't believe I actually got that off my chest. I've been keeping that from you for over a week!"

"Heh, that still doesn't beat my record. I've been loving you since TWO weeks ago!" It does feel great to release your feelings to someone who gives them all back. "This is gonna be the best period of my life, ever! So, are we considered boyfriends, now?"

"You bet! I wouldn't have it any other way."

We kept on talking about our feelings for each other and our thoughts before we confessed. We were walking and I suddenly tripped over a rock.

"Ouch! That really hurt!"

"Haha. Are you okay?" He asks, offering me his hand.

"Just peachy." I reply sarcastically.

"Well, we better get going!" He glances at his watch. "It's already 7:24 and I think they're having rice balls with shrimp puffs at the Obelisk Dorms today!"

At the mention of food, I spring up. A guy's gotta eat, you know. "You're taking me to the Obelisk Dorm?" I ask, a little surprised. Slifers like me aren't allowed into the other dorms unless a member of that dorm brings them. Even then, we still get dirty looks and scowls from the others who don't want us there.

"Of course, silly. You're my boyfriend now and I want to enjoy my meals with you. I still would've invited you over, anyway." He shows that enchanting smile again and I can't help but melt into his gaze. We start for the dorms and get there by 7:35.

"Hey! Look what the rain dragged in!" Someone shouted as soon as they saw me. "Oh, it's not rain, he's probably just still wet behind the ears from that last exam! I tell ya, slackers are getting more and more pathetic each year."

I felt a bit self-conscious but Jesse would never let anyone talk about me like that. I was proved right when he spoke up. "Just leave him alone. He's with me and he's NOT a slacker. He happens to be one of the best duelists I've ever met before!"

"Hey, calm down, Jesse. We were just playing around. There's no need to get all defensive."

"Good. Jaden and I are really good friends and I don't appreciate my friends being mocked. Come on, Jay. Let's go get something to eat." I think he could be slightly on the possessive side. Who cares, though? I belong to Jesse now and I know he cares about me.

"Gosh, I didn't know how possessive you could be!" I exclaimed as we sat down at a table towards the back.

"Well, I couldn't just stand around and watch MY boyfriend get dissed by a snotty rich kid, now, could I?" He answered with a smirk. I think he looks dominating with that face on.

"Well, let's dig in!" I yell, earning a laugh and a cheer from Jesse. This is gonna be the most perfect relationship, yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GX or anything, actually. But, I do own my story ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3

It's around midnight. I'm in Jesse's bed and I should be sleeping. But, I'm not. I keep getting this weird feeling like something's going to happen. We're cuddling together and I'm happy, but when have my 'moments' actually lasted for long? Just think, every time I feel like nothing could be better, some villain comes along, trying to take over the world. I end up stopping them and wasting a whole year of my life! Since everything's going great right now, I can't help but feel like trouble's brewing just around the bend. Oh, well. I'm probably just being paranoid. I should try to get some sleep. Jesse and I have plans tomorrow. We're going to tell all our friends about our relationship. That does include Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Chazz, Jim, Axel, Blair, Atticus, Bastion, and Aster. I'm pretty sure the whole school will know by Monday, considering it's Friday and the weekend is the perfect time to gossip.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Jesse softly whispers into my ear.

"Mm. Morning, Jess." I'm still tired, considering I was asleep for only a few hours.

"It's 9:43 and I think it would be a good time to get up now. You can take a shower in a few minutes if you're still tired. I'll just go in first." Jesse always seems to know how I'm feeling. He's always so caring and so pure. I decide to tell him that.

"Jess, you're so pure and caring. You're considerate and sympathetic. Those are a few of the many reasons I love you." He seems stunned, but pleased at the same time.

"Hmm, I have many reasons for loving you too. But we can save that for later. Remember, we have to tell everyone about us today."

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit." I respond, tiredly. I wonder what surprises are in store for us today. I hope no one tries to use the Darkness to rule the world, get revenge on me, or hypnotize my best friends into doing their bidding. That all seems to happen to me. I still can't shake that feeling! I should tell Jesse. He can calm all fears and doubts I might have.

(Later that day)

"Over here, soldiers!" That's Hassleberry calling. We head on over to their table and sit down. "So? How's life, Jay? Jesse?" I think Syrus has been getting more outgoing lately. He's actually starting up a conversation. I give a huge grin and look to Jesse. "Actually, we have some news for you."

"Jaden and I are boyfriends now! Isn't that great?" Jesse seems excited. I am too and I hope they don't reject us.

"Wow, that's great. I was hoping you two would get together soon. I mean who doesn't think you make a cute couple? Am I right?" Jim asked around and when he didn't get any negative feedback, he turned back to us and smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are okay with us. To be honest, I was a little worried about what you guys would think. Right Jesse?"

"Actually, I was prepared for rejection as long as I had you." He chuckles while sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Aww, how sweet. You guys come up with who's dominant yet?" Chazz seems a little sarcastic but I can tell he's really trying to be nice. "Yup, Jesse's the dominant one!" I respond without hesitation.

"So when did you guys get together?" "Do you want the whole school to know yet?" "Are you ready to go further?" Questions like these came up and we answered them with grins and enthusiastic laughs. We were interrupted when we heard a scream coming from the Duel Academy Building.

"That sounds like Professor Crowler! I think we should go check it out." I call as I run out the door. Jesse gets up and follows with the others. When we get there, Professor Crowler isn't anywhere in sight. I looked around and all I found was his shoe, some scratch marks, and some kind of hair. I showed them to everyone and we assumed the worst: Crowler was attacked by something or someone and we needed to get help fast!

"Come on, let's tell Chancellor Sheppard. He'll know what to do." We run out to find him but he's nowhere in sight, either! We heard more screams but these were farther away and were fading. This went on for hours; we heard screams, ran after them, found nothing, and people were starting to disappear. So far, all the teachers are missing, some Ra students are nowhere to be found, and we just saw an Obelisk student being dragged away, begging for his life to be spared! I think my constant paranoia finally brought down misfortune.

"Well, what should we do now?" I ask, trying to sound unafraid and brave.

"Maybe we should-you know. Get some other students to help?" Alexis suggested, sounding unsure of herself. I asked Jesse what to do because he's so strong and should know everything. Maybe I'm just dreaming. This could all be a dream. "Hey, guys. I think this is just one big nightmare. If it's not, we should go warn the other students before they get kidnapped too." I'm trying to sound optimistic and reassuring, but it doesn't look like it's working. We all agree that we should warn the other students, gather them together, and start working on a plan. We start for the Slifer dorms. I just hope nothing bad is going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first story so I'm really glad people like it. Also, I've been getting so many reviews! I didn't know getting reviews could feel so great! Thanks to all who enjoy my story. I hope to update as often as possible. This chapter is longer because I won't be able to update until the next weekend.

* * *

Chapter 4

Oh, how wrong I was! Now the only ones left in the entire school are Jesse, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Axel, Atticus, and myself! I guess you're probably wondering how that happened. Well, as soon as we all turn our backs, we hear a scream and glance someone being dragged into the woods. Oh, no! Syrus!

"Syrus, hold on! Grab my hand!" Jesse desperately calls after him, but to no avail. He disappears like all the others.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" I scream, panicking.

"I think we should all hold hands and run to the Slifer Dorms." Jesse is taking charge. I think I can relax a bit now. "It's best if we don't get separated."

As usual, Chazz is being a pain. "There's no way I'm holding hands with you!" That is his ultimate mistake. Four minutes later, he's gone too. We are now huddling in a locked room with all the lights on and stored food surrounding us. How long will we be here?!

"This is really starting to bug me. We've been here for three hours and we have no plan!"

"Hassleberry's right. We still have no plan. Why are people disappearing anyway?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe it's another one of those 'I'm going to be the ruler of the world!' things."

Just then, someone breaks down the door with chains and boards all over it and grabs me!

"Help! Let go of me! Jesse! Don't let him take me!"

"Hang on, Jay! I got ya!" He grabs my hand but gets dragged away too. We end up blindfolded, hands tied behind our backs, and duct tape over our mouths. I think we're in a closet. Wait! What happened to everyone else?!

* * *

(Flashback)

"Jesse! Jaden!"

"Hey, you can't take them like that!"

"Ugh. Get off of me!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Ummph!"

"Sto-"

So, as you can see, everyone is caught and has been taken to wherever the others were taken. Jesse is next to me in a closet and it's starting to get hard to breathe. The door's opening.

"Alright, you two! Get up, now. The boss wants to see you." A gruff voice tells us and I feel myself being lifted up and the blindfold falls off. I see Jesse and we start to walk toward a building. We're in the woods. We're still tied up and the tape is still on, but we walk beside the man. He leads us to a dark room and pushes us in.

"Well, how do you do, Jesse?"

'That voice…It can't be!' Jesse panics but can't speak his thoughts.

"Long time no see, Jess."

I look and notice Jesse sweating and trying to say something. The man walks up to him and unties Jesse but leaves me to stand here wondering what's going on.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here and why did you kidnap everyone?" Jesse looks at him with disappointment.

I try to get their attention but they're just ignoring me. I wonder what's going on and how does Jesse know this guy?

"Well, after you left for Duel Academy, I started losing. We were the best duo duelists at North Academy until you left. I would have been one of the greatest duelists if you hadn't left me all alone there. I couldn't take the mockery and bullying anymore so I joined a gang and snuck onto this island. And here I am! I kidnapped everyone so you would notice me. This one over here, who is he? You seem awfully close with him." He gestured towards me.

Jesse walks over and unties me. He speaks clearly, "This is Jaden, my boyfriend. We were happy together until you came and practically emptied the whole school out." I look at him and then look to see how Wyatt reacts.

"You're with _him_?! That pathetic weakling? He doesn't even look good enough for you. Can he even win a duel?" He looks at me with contempt.

I was really hurt and I hoped Jesse would tell him to back off. Instead, he's looking down and not saying a word! What's going on?!

I start to cry and run off. I don't care what happens between them after I leave. I just want to get out of there before I get hurt even more.

* * *

(Jesse's point of view)

I look up and Jaden's gone. He ran off! Did I look like I was agreeing with Wyatt? I have to talk to him! I start to run out but Wyatt grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Let go of me! I have to find Jaden!" I try to wrench myself away from him but he's gotten stronger since I last saw him.

He pulls me closer to him and into a smothering kiss. I can't believe the nerve! He's actually kissing me when I clearly have a boyfriend!

"Ummph. Get off of me! You have no right to do this!" I shout, frantically trying to pry him off of me. What a time Jaden chose to come back.

"Jesse? What's he doing on top of you?" Jaden looks even more hurt than before.

"It's not what you think!" Great! I just chose that over-used phrase that makes the tears and running come! Why am I so stupid?! However, Jaden doesn't look hurt. He's actually looking sorry.

"I should have seen the hints you were trying to give me. I came back because I couldn't leave you alone with someone who could rape you. But, you don't seem to be resisting, so I'll just leave. I really am sorry I couldn't have made you happier."

"Jaden, wait!" I push Wyatt off of me and run to him. I pull him into an intimate kiss and pull away, slowly.

"It's okay, Jess. I know you're just trying to be nice. You really are caring. But, I want you to be happy. If you're happy with Wyatt, then so be it. You've known him longer than me and I'm sure he knows you a whole lot better than I do. I hope we can still be friends." He walks away from me, leaving me in tears and silence.

"Well, it looks like I have you all to myself. If you want, we can stay on the island. You don't have to go back to North Academy. They were just holding us back anyway."

"I don't want to be with you! I want Jaden! He's the one I want! I-"

"Shh. Don't be like that. Just think, you can have everything and anything you want. As long as you love me." He holds up some sort of collar and puts it on me. I feel everything going numb. I feel like I need... I need… Wyatt.

"That's right. Fall into my arms and just let me comfort you. You don't need him. All you need is me."

* * *

(Jaden's point of view)

On the upside, Jesse should be happy. I'm walking back to the Slifer Dorms when something hits me. The others still haven't returned! I run back to where Wyatt and Jesse were last and I can't believe what I see.

Jesse is in a really tight leather suit with all these buckles and it's completely black. He's just kneeling on the floor while Wyatt is humming and looking through a book.

"What are you doing to him?!" I shout.

"Oh, he's just under my control as long as he wears that collar."

"Why do you need to control him?!"

"Simply because I need to get some things done without him interrupting. Was he the dominant one with you? Well, I'm the dominant one with him. I have released the school faculty and students already. If you speak a word of what really happened, I will not hesitate to harm Jesse. Now, go and if you need anything from me, here's my contact disc." He tosses me something small and round. It's slightly gold but mostly silver. I'll check it out later. I have to make sure everyone's alright. I'll be back for Jesse when Wyatt lets his guard down.

"Hey, guys! Are you alright?" I call as soon as I see my friends.

"Yeah, we're fine. But, what happened?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I just saw you guys and came running over."

"Slacker, were you taken to where we were?"

"Um, actually, no. I escaped and started looking around for clues."

"Wait, where's Jesse?" Syrus noticed he's not here.

"He's- uh- I don't… really know. He wasn't with me when I got the blindfold off." I looked down and tried to act miserable. "He- I don't know where he is right now!" I start to cry, just to add to the mood and convince them.

"It's okay, Jaden. I'm sure he's fine. We'll find him, okay?" Alexis soothes, seemingly 'calming' me. If only they knew how much pain he must be in. I swear; I'm going to get that collar off of Jesse! "Wyatt won't know what hit him." I let a smirk out before I realize I said that out loud.

"Who's Wyatt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you feeling okay?" I was suddenly bombarded with questions and ended up in a bed with Ms. Fontaine checking my temperature. Gosh, the worry that comes when you haven't seen your friends in a few days. But, I know I'll find Jesse when Wyatt's looking the other way and get that collar off. Even the submissive one in a relationship doesn't deserve to wear a nerve-controlling collar.


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm going to start asking for inspiration and ideas from fans. If you have any requests, let me know in a review. I'll try to make it fit into the story. I also have an idea for another story. What do you guys think of Duelist Puberty? Jaden starts acting strange and no one knows what's going on. Zane tells everyone that it's a phase all great duelists go through to become even greater. It involves crazy, drunkish acts and mood swings. I'm not sure if anyone would like to read that.

* * *

Chapter 5

So this is how it works. I never thought that my love life could become an adventure story. It's almost amusing. Every sweat that I break, every word I breathe, comes around as a laugh for the audience. It's been a few days since that whole incident and the others are getting worried. They haven't seen Jesse and I'm starting to get all reserved and distanced. I'm lying on my bunk and examining the small, round disc from Wyatt. Beep. Oh, so that's how it works. I open it up and slip my fingers over a few areas and some scenes come up. I can see different places around the island! What kind of technology is this! It's designed like a CD-Rom but acts like a virtual security camera. Maybe it is. I slip it into a computer and it starts to show slideshows, area selections, camera angles, and more. I decide to look at Contacts. A list shows up and what catches my eye is Wyatt Matson, Contact #6825. I instantly click on it and I hear a dialing sound. Wyatt's face comes on my monitor and he starts talking.

"So, it looks like you've figured out how to use my latest invention. It's called a **S.A.S.H.A.** It stands for **S.**ecurity **A.**larm **S.**ystem **H.**acker **A.**dvanced. What do you think?"

"I think it's great!" Wait, I'm not supposed to support him! What's happening!

"Have you realized yet? It's also a hypnotic nerve-controlling device similar to Jesse's collar. The only difference is that this doesn't require physical contact. It uses light waves and radiation while the collar uses stimulating electrons. Now, come over to the hideout so you can start my plan in motion."

I can't control myself anymore! All I can do is reply, "Yes, master. I will arrive shortly."

* * *

(Narrator's point of view, since Jaden and Jesse are hypnotized)

"Jesse, come over here. Jaden is coming over to join us." Wyatt 'innocently' calls.

"Did you call for me, master?" Jesse comes in wearing a butler-like outfit while carrying a tray of mini chiffon cakes and lemon iced tea.

"Oh, good! Jaden's here. I want you both to listen closely. I will become the greatest duelist of my time. You know that, correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"Who doesn't know that?"

"Actually, it's a funny thing you should ask, Jaden. Many do not know what I am capable of. You see, I intend to show my skills to the world by using you two as duel opponents. I will first make a big entrance, challenge Jesse to a duel, beat him, and then challenge you and beat you." He began to explain in complete detail as the two of them took it all in fully.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with the rest of the gang)

"Hey, have any of you guys seen the Sarge?" Hassleberry questioned.

"No, have you?" Syrus turned to Alexis.

"Chazz?" Alexis seemed to keep this going.

"Don't look at me!" Chazz turned to stare expectantly at Atticus.

This went on in a cycle until everyone was questioned and they started to panic. Jaden was nowhere to be found and knowing him, he'd gone to look for Jesse. How wrong they were! But, for the moment, they were looking for Jaden all over the island.

"Have you checked the docks?"

"Did you look at the cliff?"

"I just told the Chancellor."

"That's great. We can send a search party."

"No need to." Everyone turned to see Jaden, and Jesse beside him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Jesse!"

"Jaden, you found Jesse!"

"Yeah, yeah. I found him. He was unconscious in a cave near the cliff. It took a while to lift him out." Jaden explained.

"How are you guys? Sorry for making you worry." Jesse inquired in to make sure Jaden's attitude didn't get to them. He couldn't risk the cover being blown. Thank goodness, most of them are oblivious to the most obvious hints.

"As long as you're okay, we're fine. How did you end up in a cave anyway?"

"I don't know. I just woke up with Jaden carrying me on the beach. I was a little shocked at first."

"I just realized! This whole thing threw off your relationship, didn't it? Are you gonna try to put things back together?"

"We're fine. I still love Jesse and he still loves me. Nothing's changed." What a lie that was!

* * *

(Later that day)

"Master, we've convinced our friends that we are just fine. You may begin your plan if you are ready." Jesse whispered submissively into the disc that Jaden was given originally by Wyatt.

"Jesse, are you ready? Everyone's outside waiting for us to get ready for class." Jaden came in.

"I'll be coming now. Be prepared to give them a good show." Wyatt hung up.

* * *

(After classes were over)

The whole gang was enjoying the time after classes were over. They rested in the sun and leaned on benches and statues. All in all, everything was peaceful…

Until Wyatt came.

Everyone looked up at the new student. "Hi, I'm a new transfer student from North Academy. I was wondering if you guys could show me around the school a bit. I'm kind of lost." Wyatt smiled in a very convincing manner. He had light brown hair with chunks of blond at the tips. His bangs hung low and framed his face, that seemed to be so innocently smiling and talking. What caught most people's attention was the way he was dressed. He had on a refined outfit, costing at least a million dollars. It looked as if he were going to a meeting at the office, with a dress shirt, a tie, dress trousers, black loafers, the works. If you even care about what he's wearing, keep reading. If not, just skip to the line and read from there.

His shirt was cotton and a royal lavender color. The collar was white and an English spread. The cuffs were white as well, and had two buttons on each of them, in a French style. It was a slim fit and had a pocket on the left side of his chest. He wore a red tie with thin blue stripes on it and made of gold trimmed thread. It was tied in a Prince Albert knot, and done well, too. His dress trousers were a British tan color, made of pure wool and held up by a belt of genuine leather. The belt buckle was sterling silver with fancy engravings on it. His shoes were loafers, black and shiny. They were made of leather, looked pretty light and easy to walk in, and had a slight clicking sound with every step he took. His coat was fleece and also a British tan color. In the pocket of his coat, was a pale yellow hankerchief. Completing his ensemble, were his accessories. He wore a Cordovan Countdown Chronograph watch with a mahogany band of leather. His hat was a Natural-tan Panama hat from Italy. Basically, he was loaded with expensive taste. He seemed to prefer a foreign style of wardrobe. It certainly helped him make an impressive entrance, I'll give him that.

* * *

Jesse was first to speak. "Wyatt? What are you doing here?" That was all part of the plan, to engage in conversation and end up in a duel.

"You guys know each other?" Jaden acted out, perfectly.

"Yeah, we were the best duelists back at North Academy."

"Well, I've certainly gone a long while without seeing your dueling abilities, Jesse. Why don't we show Duel Academy how North Academy students kick things off?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Duel!" They both shouted.

* * *

(Towards the end of the duel)

"I attack Sapphire Pegasus with Dragon Knight!"

"Aaahh!" Jesse groaned as he 'lost' the duel to Wyatt.

"I guess I could use some practice." Jesse got up and tried to look fine.

"Hmph. You really need it. I can't believe I was once your friend. You don't deserve to call yourself a duelist. Everyone saw that I beat you easily. Why don't you just give up?" Wyatt sneered.

"Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that! He's a great duelist and one loss doesn't change that!" Jaden shouted. This was still all part of the plan.

"I challenge you to a duel, then. If you beat me, I'll acknowledge Jesse's talent. However, if you lose... Let's make this a little more interesting. If I win, I want to be recognized as the top duelist here, since you, Jaden Yuki, are the top duelist right now. If I lose, what do you want?"

"I just want a fun duel. Game on!"

* * *

(After Jaden loses on purpose)

"Ha! You really are pathetic. What kind of friends have you made, Jesse? They've obviously destroyed your skill! You're worth nothing now!" Wyatt laughed crudely as he walked away.

"Jaden!"

"Jesse!"

"How can he talk to you guys like that!"

"He might be the best duelist in this school now, but that doesn't mean he can just walk all over you like that!"

Everyone pretty much voiced how angry they were. Little did they know, Jaden and Jesse were slowly being drained of all willpower left in their bodies. They walked off and continued the plan.

* * *

(A week later)

Every last drop of willpower Jesse had left was gone. He had worn the collar for over a week and had no strength left. Wyatt removed the collar and told Jaden to come over. He examined Jaden's willpower and noticed something. Jaden had complete control over his actions the whole time! Wyatt fumed and roughly pushed Jaden onto the ground.

"Why are you staying close to me and obeying my orders if you could have walked off anytime!"

Jaden replied meekly, "I love Jesse. I'll do anything to be near him. I mean anything. I'd kill all my friends and then myself before I could stop loving Jesse."

Shocked at this answer, Wyatt only stood, paralyzed. Then, another plan formed in his evil mind.

"Well, Jaden. If Jesse means so much to you, would you be willing to become my personal slave if I was to make Jesse my other personal servant?" Wyatt smirked when Jaden nodded.

The next day, Wyatt was seen walking around the campus with two chains attached to his belt. One led to a spiked collar around Jesse's neck and the other led to handcuffs around Jaden's wrists behind his back. To say the least, everyone who saw this scene went mad.

Syrus started violently crying and begging for the torment of his friends to end.

Alexis was harshly questioning Wyatt's motives and what right he had to do this.

Chazz had been uncaring until he noticed Jaden being completely SUBMISSIVE to Wyatt! He then started yelling at him to snap out of it.

Bastion was typing into his PDA to see what could cause such personality warps in his friends.

Hassleberry was screaming nonsense army phrases and occasionally throwing in some swears.

Jim began to use his instinct knowledge to think up a plan.

Axel was staring until he realized he should be thinking up a reason for this madness.

Atticus was wondering why everyone was so noisy, then he saw why. He just started playing his ukelele and singing about how we are all equal in God's eyes.

Aster had a face of pure disgust and disdain. He started accusing that Wyatt was defying human rights and that he should be punished by law.

As for the others, such as Adrian, Professor Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, and Blair, they were in states of shock.

"No one treats my students like that!"

"This goes against all of our rights!"

"What do you think you're doing!"

This went on for as long as 15 minutes. Wyatt grew bored and led his 'slaves' away. He had better things to do than stand around.

As he was departing he spoke. "Jaden is doing this of his own free will. Jesse is actually under nerve-controlling and hynoptic influence. Do what you wish, I don't care. Jaden has already sworn his loyalty to me." He turned to Jaden and said, "Isn't that right, slave?" Jaden merely nodded and followed his master to his lair.

"What are we supposed to do? I can't believe something like this would happen to the most pure and innocent people I know!" wailed Syrus.

"I've deduced that most likely, Jesse is under the control of Wyatt and therefore, Jaden refuses to leave Jesse. All we have to do is free Jesse." Bastion stated.

And so they began. Working for hours, nonstop. They came up with a drink that would instantly boost Jesse's spirit power long enough for him to realize what was going on. All they needed, was to find Jesse.

* * *

(The next day)

Jaden was teary-eyed from all the horrific tasks set upon him by Wyatt. He'd promised that he wouldn't harm Jesse's body if Jaden gave him his own. (A.N. You know what that means!) This is how it went:

"Ahh! Please stop! It hurts so much!" Jaden pleaded and begged but only got a grunt in response.

Wyatt was being particularly brutal because he found he enjoyed seeing that pained expression. He loved to look at Jaden being weak, defenseless, pitiful, and begging him to stop. He knew that Jaden wouldn't let him stop because he would hurt Jesse, though.

"You know I could always get Jesse to do this for me instead. He has no feelings anymore. He wouldn't feel a thing. Why do you keep on insisting that you do this so that he will be spared?"

"I told-you befo-Ahh! I told you before that I... love him more... than life... itself and I will... take all the pain away from him." Jaden managed to pant out.

"You really do look pathetic. You're great at more than just dueling, you know."

"I don't enjoy it, but it's for Jesse. So, just have your fun and keep him away from it!"

This went on for some time until Jesse came in.

"Master, there are some visitors waiting outside for you. They aren't very pleasant, however. What would you like me to do?"

"Ah, it must be your little friends. Let's go show them what you've become, shall we, Jaden?"

"Yes, master." came the weak reply.

Jaden walked out to a stream of demands.

"Jaden! Are you okay?"

"Did he do anything to hurt you?"

"Are you feeling sick?"

"Jaden, why did you let this happen?"

Jaden replies with his head hung low. "I did it for Jesse. He'd be raped by now if I hadn't offered my own body."

Everyone stares in shock. Jaden gave up his own innocence for Jesse's?

"I'm sorry guys, but do whatever you can to save Jesse. Please, just get him back to his old self. I can't stand being without him so I-I came to Wyatt. I know it's wrong, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm his slave now and Jesse's his butler, I think. He's perfectly safe for now. Oh, no! Wyatt's coming! Hurry and act like I didn't say anything!"

Everyone glared menacingly at Wyatt as he walked in.

"Oh, my. What's this? Are you upset about your little friends over here?" He pulled Jesse closer to him and brought Jaden in for a harsh kiss. Everyone glared at him until Jesse spoke up.

"May I ask what you are doing here? I'm afraid Master Wyatt is a very busy person."

"Jesse! What are you saying! Listen to yourself! This isn't you! So just snap out of it!" Chazz grabbed Jesse and pinned him against the wall.

"What on Earth are you doing!" Wyatt shouted with pure shock on his face. He never knew Jesse had such rough friends.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to knock some sense back into him!" Chazz shouted back with irritation.

"Here, make him drink this!" Bastion threw a bottle of liquid to Chazz. Chazz gladly took it and poured it into Jesse's mouth before he could escape.

"Ah! Uck! That tastes awful! What was that-" Jesse was cut off as he started to choke.

"(cough) (cough) What? What's going on? What am I doing!" Jesse froze as realization seemed to spread across his face. "How could I have let all this happen! Jaden, why'd you let him do it? Why? You heard him yourself! I wouldn't have felt it! I wouldn't have been in as much pain as you were!"

"Jesse, you're back! I missed you so much! Did you actually know what was going on the whole time?" Jaden tearfully questioned.

"I did. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jesse. It's all because of Wyatt. Speaking of which, we should be getting our revenge now." Jaden smirked.

"As much as I'm _enjoying_ this touchy little lovefest scene here, you didn't really think I didn't have a back-up plan, did you?" Wyatt laughed as he took out a remote from his pocket.

"This here's my newest invention. I call it **T.S.U.N.A.M.I.** It stands for **T.**otally **S.**ubmissive **U.**nlimited **N.**atural **A.**bilities **M.**ade **I.**mportant and it basically means that whoever this remote controls, gets to be my completely submissive servant with abilities to please me in many ways." He smirked. "And guess who's got the chip inside them?"

Everyone there glared menacingly at him.

"No guesses? I placed it in Jaden! Hahahahaha!"

"Wait! Please don't!" Jesse cried, prepared to beg and plead pathetically for Jaden's sake.

"Mmph! Ahh!" Jaden started shaking and passed out. After about 10 seconds, he stood back up and looked straight down.

"Come, Jaden. We shall meet again, I presume, Jesse?"

"Let him go! Please! He doesn't deserve this! Just take me back and leave him out of your sick, perverted 'pleasures'." Jesse was on the floor, begging and crying hysterically, now.

"Easy, Jess. We'll get him back, I promise. Okay?" Jim tried his best to soothe Jesse.

They all left with heavy hearts. Could Wyatt really be trusted not to hurt Jaden permanently?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't-I don't know, but as long as it helps to get Jaden back, I'm up for it." Jesse stammered but soon came through with determination.

"We should get going. Plan 264X89N4 in action, now!" Hassleberry called in his usual military tone, only this time, everyone was in on the meaning.

"We're coming, Jaden! Hang on, just wait for me!" Jesse was ready. He knew the plan forwards, backwards, sideways, upside down, and right side up. If anyone was going to get Jaden back safe and sound, it would be Jesse.

* * *

(With Wyatt)

"So, you're still waiting for Jesse? You know he's not gonna be able to find you. I set up traps and moving lairs everywhere on this island. He's currently searching near the western cave. We're in the central hideout. We'll be leaving for the northern lair in a bit, okay?" Wyatt had actually gotten close to Jaden.

Even though he had come for Jesse to be his, he had to admit, Jaden was extremely cute and he loved the expressions of pain and suffering he could get out of him. With Jesse, he just took everything he wanted from him, and got it. With Jaden, Wyatt was pleased with his fighting back and resisting, it made it all the more delicious when he lost.

"Um, are you by any chance, still after Jesse?" Jaden cautiously asked. He really had to know if Jesse was in any danger.

"No, no. I've gotten over him by now. It's just fun to watch him desperately search for you. I have you now, so I'll let him catch up when I tire of the chase." Wyatt gave a wink and added, "I'll meet you back here tomorrow, and you can talk to Jesse for the rest of the day."

Jaden was curious as to why he would even let him near Jesse in the first place. He would obviously try to go back to him and hide.

For now, Jaden just took the chance and didn't question Wyatt's decision. If he wanted to let Jaden go, that was fine with him.

* * *

(Wyatt's point of view)

I let him go for now. He doesn't know it yet, but that chip I inserted doesn't just give him skills to please me. It also gives him cravings to be with me after some time away. It'll be the perfect payback to Jesse for leaving me all alone in North Academy. I want him to feel heartbroken and alone when Jaden leaves him to be with me. I'll just wait for a bit. Jaden will be back tomorrow, and I don't have to worry about information leaking to Jesse. My **T.S.U.N.A.M.I. **chip will keep all my secrets inside that loud mouth of Jaden's.

* * *

(Back with Jesse and the gang)

"Hey, look over there! I think I see Jaden!" Alexis cried.

"WHERE?" Jesse looked around and didn't see anything.

"I think you're just hallucinating, Lexi. Sorry." Bastion sighed.

"NO, wait! I really did see him. Look! He's right over there!" Alexis pointed frantically until a silhouette of someone came up.

"JADEN!" Everyone called, but Jesse must have been the loudest.

"Where were you? I missed you _so_ much and I kept looking everywhere for you but I couldn't find you and now you just escape and come back to us like nothing even happened? What's going on and how did you get out?" Jesse seemed to miss talking to Jaden so much, he forgot to breathe and turned a deep shade of purple.

"Jesse! You have to breathe. Breathe!" Jaden patted him on the back and heard a gasp of air come out.

When he got his breath back, he spoke again, in a more serious tone.

"Jaden, what happened?"

"Well, you might not believe me." Jaden nervously said.

"Of course we'd believe you! What did that idiotic jerk do to you? It's okay to tell me. I'd still love you no matter what. You know that, right?" Jesse began to panic. What if Jaden had been hypnotized or possessed in some sort of way, and been forced to hate Jesse or forget about him? If that had ever happened, or if Jaden ever left him, he wouldn't be able to continue living.

"As hard as it might be to believe, he actually let me leave. He said to meet him back there tomorrow, though. He told me to spend the rest of the day with you, Jesse." Jaden shrugged and waited for a reply.

"You mean he just let you go? Why would he do that? I mean, you could have just hidden away from him and you could tell me everything he's been planning too. Unless…" Jesse couldn't finish that out loud. Instead, it ran through his head like thunder with flashes of painful lightning. 'Unless, he really is hypnotized into hating me and would really go back to Wyatt.'

"Jess? You okay? You know I would never leave you, right?" Worry was evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I know, Jay. I know." Jesse became disappointed already. Then an idea struck him. If Wyatt was going to give him Jaden, he would gladly take him back. No matter what he was planning, they would get through this together and continue to love one another.

"Let's enjoy our time together, then!" Jesse suddenly exclaimed.

'Wait, you're actually okay with me going back tomorrow? You're not even going to ask me about his lairs? He has video cameras built in everywhere, so he can keep track of you. While you were searching near his western cave lair, I was in the central hideout. He told me to meet him back at the northern one. And, you're not even upset about all this? He was YOUR boyfriend! He's trying to make you jealous! He wants to make you feel lonely and heartbroken! What is wrong with you, Jesse?' Jaden really wanted to say that aloud, but for some reason, his mouth went numb.

'What's going on? Why can't I talk? I can't feel my mouth.' He very much wanted to say something, but he found his facial muscles tuning out.

In a few moments, his expression became stoic and uncaring, even if he was in emotional turmoil inside. 'WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHY CAN'T I TALK?'

"Jaden? You okay?" Syrus asked.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Jaden?" Bastion asked, in response to Syrus' voice.

"Why do you look so…umm…uncaring?" Alexis tried to find words to describe how awkward it looked for Jaden to be emotionless.

"Talk to me, Jay!" Jesse shook him a bit and that managed to bring him back.

"Wha-? Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much, Jesse! I was so scared! I didn't know what was happening, but I couldn't talk, and I couldn't feel my face! It was awful! I wanted to say something, but I-" Once again, Jaden was cut off by the chip.

This time, though, he went completely numb. He trembled and passed out. Luckily, Jesse caught his limp body before he hit the ground.

"Jay? Speak to me! Say something!"

"Oh, no. What are we supposed to do now?" Aster asked.

Everyone began to panic. This had to be the doing of Wyatt. Jaden wouldn't just pass out like that, would he? No, they had to get some answers. They would wait for Jaden to wake up, search out the location of Wyatt, and keep Jaden hidden from Wyatt.

"I won't let him take what's mine." Jesse was determined to get back at Wyatt.

* * *

(After Jaden wakes up)

"So, you're saying that you just couldn't feel anything?" Jesse checked to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yeah, I just felt numb, trembled, and I passed out. It must be the chip." Jaden scowled when he realized that Wyatt had a plan when he let Jaden leave.

"That means that we have to be more careful. He might have controls over you or monitors to make sure you're not doing anything that he wouldn't like." Jesse was perfectly content with this. It wasn't really a surprise. Wyatt wouldn't just let go that easily.

"So, why don't we have some fun for today?" Jesse tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, let's go get some ice cream! Later, I think we should do some catching up… in your room." Jaden whispered the last part.

"Okay, then let's head on out! Forward march, we're gonna enjoy our reunion and we're not gonna let Wyatt get you back, Sarge!" Hassleberry firmly stated.

"Yeah, what he said!"

"We're gonna have fun!"

"Let's not let Wyatt ruin our happiness!"

Everyone agreed and left for the beach and to get ice cream cones. Jesse and Jaden remained in the Slifer Dorms.

"So, let's follow the others." Jaden got up to leave, but Jesse pulled him back down.

"You're not going anywhere yet. We haven't seen each other in days, and I intend to make up for lost time." Jesse smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

(After their little "make out" session)

"I don't feel so good." Jaden groaned as he held his lower stomach. "This is a weird feeling. I feel the sudden urge to-to-you're not gonna believe this, but I feel the urge to have really passionate sex nonstop for hours."

"Hey, I'm good with that!" Jesse smiled brightly with the slightest glint of a predator; of course, he would never hurt Jaden.

When they started kissing and throwing their clothes across the room, Jaden stopped him.

"Wait, this doesn't feel right. I can't do this. I'm not ready yet."

"I thought you said you were, that you had the sudden urge to have sex nonstop?" Jesse gave a pleading look, but to no avail. Jaden got up, put his clothes back on, and spoke.

"I'd better get back to Wyatt. He said to come back. I'll probably see you around. Bye, Jess."

"What? No, wait. Please don't go, Jaden. Please stay with me." Jesse begged. He really couldn't have looked more pathetic than he was now.

Nevertheless, Jaden took off. He walked calmly to the northern lair. When he got there, Wyatt was waiting.

"I knew you'd come back." Smirking as he said this, he wrapped an arm around him and pulled his lips in for a kiss.

"Did you do something to me? I thought that I wanted Jesse, but now, I feel like all I need is you." Jaden glared at Wyatt. How dare he take away his love for Jesse!

"You can take away my dignity, my life, my freedom, anything you want, but you can't take away my love and loyalty to Jesse!"

"Well, I think I did already, didn't I?" Wyatt stated smugly.

"How? How could you invade my thoughts? Have you no heart?" Jaden shook his head sadly, with disappointment. Anyone who had to resort to forcing someone to love them, had to be pitied. Wyatt was no exemption. He was just a lost soul. He was heartbroken, lonely, misunderstood. And Jaden knew that.

"I can make you feel better, just trust me." Jaden felt a change of heart. He didn't feel controlled, instead, he felt of his own free will.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing you can do for me." Wyatt looked at him skeptically. He was hopeful, yet he shouldn't have been thinking like that.

'I'll just end up heartbroken again. I know he'll gain my trust, leave me, and go back to Jesse. It always happens. Well, I'm not falling for that every time!'

"Just forget it! All I'm interested in is your body. Just give me yourself, if you're so intent on making me happy!" Wyatt tried a tough guy act to cover up his fear and weakness.

Jaden shook his head again sadly. "Admitting how you feel is the first step to feeling better. However, I'm willing to stay with you until you can get the help you need."

"Wait, you're just going to forgive me? Even after all that I've put you and Jesse through? But why?" Wyatt had a look of pure curiosity on his face, all traces of denial gone.

Jaden gave a warm and encouraging smile. "Simply because you need to feel loved. If I can have happiness because of Jesse, you deserve to feel the joys of love too."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. You can go back anytime you want. I can't keep you here anymore." Wyatt smiled and waved him off.

"Why don't you come with me? We can find you a therapist and a girlfriend. I heard you have some fan girls here." Jaden winked, causing a stir of newfound emotions to spark within him.

"What's this new feeling? I don't know what it is, but I love it! I feel so blissful, so serene. I'm calm and collected. I have something worth living for!" Wyatt finally cried. After all those years of living in the dark, he cried. He cried into Jaden's shoulder and Jaden gladly wrapped his arms around him, comforting him.

But what wasn't expected was for Jesse to find them. This wouldn't have been so bad, except for the fact that Jesse misinterpreted the situation.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? I thought you promised to love only me!" Now it was Jesse's turn to cry and run off.

However, instead of running after him, Jaden stood still. He wasn't paralyzed, nor was he shocked. He was merely waiting. He knew Jesse would come back for an explanation and he would be here when he did.

But no one was expecting this. Jesse ran off toward the cliff! He threw himself right off, screaming, "IF JADEN DOESN'T LOVE ME AS MUCH AS HE SAID HE DOES, I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE ANYMORE!"

The only witness to this scene was Syrus. He stared in shock but managed to pick up his legs fast enough to run for Hassleberry. When he brought Hassleberry to the cliff, they were scared of what they would find. They looked down and saw…


	7. Chapter 7

I think this will be the last chapter. If I get hit with newfound inspiration, I'll keep going. If not, please look forward to my other stories. By the way, Jesse doesn't die! Just in case some of you were dying to find out. It's actually pretty funny.

* * *

Chapter 7

They looked down and saw…

_**A REALLY LAUGHABLE SCENE!**_

Jesse had jumped off a small, five-foot tall cliff and landed inside a large boat. The owner of the boat had set up cushions and pillows for an outdoor slumber party (Huh?!) so Jesse was unharmed.

"Me golly! What's a lad like yourself doin' jumpin' offa cliffs an' into' me boat?!" The heavily accented and slightly crazed old man questioned.

He gave Jesse a once-over and determined that he wasn't crazy, just emotionally hurt.

"Ahh, young luv. It really bring out me feel for ya, younglin'. So, who be the girl ye thinkin' of, laddy?"

Jesse shook his head and gained his senses back. His first reaction was, "Is this Heaven?"

Then he noticed the scenery. It looked a lot like the ocean near Duel Academy.

"I must have landed in a boat." He finally realized.

"Ye sure did, laddy. What's yer name?" The old man lifted him up and helped him get his sea legs.

"My name's Jesse, Jesse Anderson. Who are you?"

"Why, I be the great Jericho Aledo, Sailor of the Seven Seas! What luck ye have that I be plannin' a party for me crew and set up all those there cushions for the night." He gave a hearty laugh and slapped Jesse on the back.

"I wouldn't really say it's _good_ luck." He mumbled.

"Now, why would a boy like yerself be talkin' like that? Someone hurt yer heart?" He looked at him with compassion and understanding.

"I know it's not for me to say, but I got more wits than I look. I been through storms and quakes, but the most painful things I'se gone through is me heart bein' broken so many times." At this point, the old man had started to tear up. "An' the worst part is, I still gots no one for me heart. But don't let me getchu down, boy. You get back up and climb that there cliff. You find yer love and you tell 'em how much you love 'er."

"Thank you. At first, I was upset because I thought he loved someone else. But I've got my confidence back. Thank you, kind sir, for everything." Jesse gave him a slight bow and looked back up the cliff.

"Wait! It be a boy you lookin' for? I ain't never seen two men together last for long. That be a diffic-"

He never did finish because Jesse had already climbed out of the boat, grabbed onto a ledge sticking out of the cliff, and started to climb back up.

"May luck be wit' you." Jericho solemnly said as he bid the young boy farewell.

"Hey, soldier! Done chatting with the pirate?" Hassleberry called down, jokingly.

"Hassleberry! What are you doing here?" Jesse shouted back up.

"Well, the little shrimp here saw you trying to kill yourself and ran to get me."

"Yeah, and when we got here, we started laughing at how you and Jericho were talking! And hey! Who are you calling a shrimp?!" Syrus suddenly pointed accusingly at Hassleberry.

"Let's just focus on helping Private Anderson get up here."

"Actually, while you guys were arguing, I managed to find the strength to climb up myself." Jesse dusted off his clothes and took off, heading in the direction he had last seen Jaden at.

"Um, let's just pretend we never saw the whole cliff scene, okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know how we'd be able to explain it to anyone, anyway." Syrus responded.

* * *

(With Jesse)

'Jaden, I need to tell you how much I love you!' He thought as he searched for where Jaden could have gone.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"And that's why my girlfriend left me." Wyatt finished as he sat on the comfortable chair provided by the therapist.

"Ah, I see. You've certainly been through some tough times. That's why you're here, though. Don't worry about a thing. We've had much worse cases before. There was this one girl who came to me with scars and bruises and she was always crying about something or other. I later managed to decipher that her boyfriend constantly beat her and she couldn't leave him or he'd kill her. It's quite a story." Wyatt's therapist, Dr. Thompson said.

"That's… so sad. Did she end up okay?" Genuine worry and concern was laced in his voice.

"Oh don't you worry! She's broken up with him, changed her identity, and he's been sent to prison. All's fair in love and war, I'm afraid."

"I'm glad I listened to you, Jaden. Being here really helps. Thank you, Dr. Thompson and thank you, Jaden." He said as he turned to look at Jaden.

Jaden smiled back and thanked Dr. Thompson, declaring that he would leave for now.

"I'll visit you at your dorm room tomorrow, okay?" Jaden asked Wyatt.

"Yeah, see you then." He smiled and turned back to discuss his parents with Dr. Thompson.

Jaden got to his room and shuffled around for a bit. He had sat down tiredly on his bed, when he heard a knock on his door.

He got up to open it and was soon wrapped in a warm pair of arms and being smothered with kisses. Of course, he wasn't objecting to it.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" He leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I had to tell you that I'm sorry I misunderstood and that I love you so much."

"Well, that was easier than I thought! I figured you'd try to jump off a cliff. Ridiculous, right?"

"Umm, hehe, yeah. Pretty wild thoughts you've got there, Jay." Jesse said aloud. In his head, he was going, 'I hope no one tells him what I tried to do. He'd kill me for trying to kill myself, resulting in the possibility of no fun at night!'

"I know! Let's have that nonstop sex for hours that we never got to yesterday!" Jaden suddenly exclaimed.

"Works for me! But can you answer my question first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What were you doing with Wyatt?"

"I was finding a therapist for him!" Jaden grinned cutely.

"That's so thoughtful of you, but what were you doing, hugging him?"

"I was comforting him, what else?"

"So I tried to jump off a cliff because my boyfriend was being kind?!"

"You did what?! That's it! We're not having _any _physical contact until you get over suicide!"

"Wait! Please, don't do this! I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Does that mean no cuddling at night? I can't sleep without you in my arms! Waaahhh!" Jesse started bawling as Jaden just stared.

'Who knew Jesse could look so ADORABLE?! I feel like jumping him. Oh, what the heck?'

"Alright, just get in the bed. And be gentle, okay?" Jaden gave in. Who could resist Jesse for long, anyway?

"Yay! I'll get the lube!"

Jaden blushed. Even if they knew what they were doing, hearing something like that practically shouted out, was just plain embarrassing.

_**THE END**_

or maybe not…

* * *

I really hope that you thought this was funny enough. I tried my best to keep the humor level up, especially since the series is now over. I'M SO MISERABLE!! Usually, I'm not good at humor, so if I can get people to laugh, that'd really make my day. If any of you don't like the idea of character death, don't worry. I don't either, so I couldn't bear the thought of Jesse killing himself! I added in a pirate for good measure too! Remember that guy from Get Yarr Game On? That's the type of character I was going for. I also needed someone to make Jesse feel better.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, thanks to KeybladeAngel34, you guys get to read more! I'm continuing the story because I love her ideas! So you can look forward to more! Yay! By the way, you're not weird, KeybladeAngel34; just extremely creative and imaginative. Like me!

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been weeks since that whole incident with Wyatt. Jaden had the chip removed and he and Jesse were happily together, boyfriends. Wyatt had gotten therapy and went back to North Academy, promising that he would become the best there and that he'd be back to visit sometime. So, everyone was happy and all was peaceful. That is, until Jesse started to feel more 'lustful' for Jaden.

"Come on, I just wanted to get in bed. Just for a few minutes, okay?" Jesse pleaded with his eyes, hoping he'd give in.

"Jesse, I really want to, but I can't. Not after what Wyatt put me through. I just can't bear it. I know you wouldn't really hurt me, but it's just-I'm not ready for a more serious relationship yet. Sure, we can get in bed and do it quickly, but I can't do the more intense things. Please just try to understand, I still love you a lot, Jess."

"Okay, I get it. I'll wait. It's really up to you, anyway."

And so, Jesse waited. He waited for hours, days, weeks. Still, no results. Jesse had been patient, he had been comforting, and he had tried everything in his power to keep Jaden happy. The only things happening, were bad.

Jaden had started to distance himself from others. At first, it was just no going to parties and assemblies. He had started to avoid his not-so-close friends first. Soon, he started to refuse to leave his room for hours. Eventually, it became days.

When Jesse tried to talk to him, he never got many words from Jaden and ended up talking to space. At his point, Jaden still ate, went to class every few days, and held a few conversations. But little did everyone else know, he was slowly dying inside.

Oh, his physical condition was just fine. At least, it was when he was taking care of his body. His emotions were still under control. He wasn't a cutter or anything like that. He never drank or wrote suicide notes, he was just removed. He had taken to his small, dark room and hardly ever came out. He only let Jesse in to see him, and even then, only said things like, "Love you too, Jess." and "No, it's not that bad."

Jesse was worried. He had seen Jaden yesterday, but he had left after Jaden didn't respond to anything he said for 10 minutes. Then, Jesse felt ashamed.

'How could I have tried to force him into this?! I'm such a jerk and an idiot! He was obviously traumatized by what Wyatt did to him, even if Wyatt said he was sorry.' Jesse screamed at himself. He was feeling guilty and didn't know how to help Jaden.

* * *

(Back with Jaden)

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so unresponsive to Jesse. He could be really worried about me. Then again, he did try to force me into having rough sex with him. No, wait. He asked me and he waited for me. But, he still doesn't get how I feel. This is so confusing!'

Jaden was having an inner turmoil of emotions and thoughts. He loved Jesse, he knew that. But, he couldn't stand doing something with him that brought back all those unwanted memories. He wanted Jesse to accept him as he was and never wanted to have intercourse again. However, if he told Jesse, he might not want him anymore. After all, isn't it a teenage boy's desire to have someone to love him and have sex with him?

* * *

Well, what do you think will happen next? I bet lots of you can guess. It's pretty much the same old he-goes-and-tries-to-kill-himself concept. Please review and I can't take credit for the whole plot. You can thank KeybladeAngel34 for the overall idea.

If she happens to read this: I'd like for you to be a bit more specific. Perhaps you can PM me again? I don't really get why Jaden wouldn't wake up until Jesse came to see him. Is it because he's in a coma, induced by his roller coaster of emotions? I could just make it up, but I wanted your point of view.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the PM, Angel. To be honest, I'm not sure how long I want this to be. I kind of want to just get it over with and get to my other stories, but I also like working on this one. Basically, the differences between my stories are: Duelist Puberty has no pairing and is like a crackfic. I'm Not Good Enough For You revolves around the darkness in Jaden and Jesse's hearts. This story is about outside influences on their relationship. I just wanted to rant a little, sorry. I feel kind of overwhelmed with starting three different stories. I was so excited when I first got the ideas, then I ran out of ideas and got stuck with unfinished work that I can't leave because people would be mad. I like other pairings but I have no inspiration for writing them, so I probably won't. Seriously, I'm going on a long harangue! I bet you all just want to read the story, right?

* * *

Chapter 9

"Girls, teenage girls. They have mood swings and fits. Is it trouble? I most certainly think so!" The health class teacher, Mrs. Mitchell, was teaching a biased opinion, but who really cared?

What we're focusing on is a certain Obelisk Blue student in this class. He was currently getting hard, daydreaming about doing certain things to a certain Slifer Red student. Anyone guess who this is? Why, it's Jesse Anderson, of course!

"So, I'd like to point out that boys drool all over a girl when she flirts, and dumps her like yesterday's newspaper when she gets mood swings." Mrs. Mitchell was still droning on.

'Why can't this class be over soon? I'm getting very 'needy' at the moment and I still haven't talked to Jaden in days.' Answering his call, the bell rang. He stood up, got his things, and walked to Jaden's room.

* * *

(We're back with Jaden!)

The Slifer we were looking for was currently crying in his sleep. When he woke up, hearing a knock at the door, he, strangely, answered it. What shocked Jesse more was that Jaden had a look of pain on his face.

Jesse stepped inside and immediately embraced Jaden in a hug, the most contact he's had with anyone in months.

Jaden broke down and cried even more into Jesse's chest. He longed to feel comforted by his love and just kept sobbing. Jesse remained calm, occasionally whispering sweet words into his ear and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you and everyone else for so long. I really do love you and I don't want you to ever leave me. Please promise me that you won't ever go." Jaden had to make sure that Jesse wouldn't leave him, before he told him that he wouldn't have intimate actions with him anymore. At least, not for now.

"Jaden, are you ready to tell me what wrong? I will never leave you; nothing you can say will make me love you any less."

"I still have nightmares and flashbacks of what Wyatt did to me. I can't bear going through that again. I hope you understand. I can't have sex with you anymore. Not for now, at least."

"Is that all? That's why my precious angel has been avoiding everyone and crying in his sleep? Don't worry; I'll always be here, to help you when you're hurt." Jesse smiled serenely and it made Jaden's features brighten up a bit too.

This moment made Jesse think, 'Would he be scared if I gave him a kiss, right now?'

A tad bit nervously, Jesse leaned in for a kiss, and smiled when Jaden didn't pull away. He managed to get as far as pushing him onto the bed, before he felt trembling beneath him.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" He looked down at the delicate figure below him.

"I can't-I can't do this. I can't go any further. Please get off now, Jesse." When Jesse tried to caress his cheek, he flinched away.

Jesse knew that Jaden wouldn't allow him to do any more, so he decided that he had to get Jaden to face his fears. He pushed further and forcefully kissed Jaden. He felt shaking but he couldn't stop. 'It's for the best. I need Jaden to go through with this so he'll learn to enjoy it again.'

With that thought in mind, Jesse pulled off their clothes and started to prepare Jaden.

"Please stop, Jesse! I'll do anything else you want, but I can't handle this! Please, please, don't hurt me!" Jaden had been reduced to begging his own boyfriend, but Jesse just couldn't stop. He needed Jaden to feel pleasure again.

"I need to show you how good this can feel. I'm sorry, but if you resist, I'll just have to keep going anyway." It pained Jesse to see him like this, but he wouldn't shove right in. He would be slow and easy. It would feel really good after a while.

Jaden was writhing and crying, adding to the sinking feeling in Jesse's conscience. After 5 minutes of this, Jaden gave up. He just lay there with a blank look in his eyes. He wasn't giving in to his pleasures, oh no. He was giving in to whatever Jesse wanted to do to him. In a way, you could say that he had been forced into submission yet again.

Jaden was no longer feeling anything. He wasn't thinking anything. The instinct to please the one dominating him kicked in and he did whatever made Jesse feel good.

At this change, Jesse thought that Jaden might have finally gotten over everything. How wrong he was!

Sure, Jaden wasn't afraid anymore, but then again, was he even Jaden anymore? No, he wasn't the same Jaden that we all love. He was empty, depressing, void of emotion. This person had taken over Jaden and destroyed all willpower left within him. Now, all that remained was a lifeless body. He moved, talked, gave Jesse great pleasure, and did whatever a person did. But, this was not Jaden.

No. He wasn't Jaden. Jaden was bright, cheerful, lively, energetic, hopeful, and innocent. He had all the good qualities of a friend, a family member, and an acquaintance. He was perfect. But, the Jaden we want is long gone now.

"Jaden, you're finally okay." Jesse breathed hard, his face flushed from the coursing pleasure.

Jaden didn't respond. Jesse gave him a deep kiss and Jaden returned it. This made Jesse smile, because, sadly, he still didn't know what had happened to Jaden. They continued into the night, when Jesse told him that they should be getting something to eat.

A nod and a shift on the bed. That's the only response he got. That's when he finally realized that this was, in fact, not Jaden. He noticed the color of his eyes, the submissive attitude, and the lack of speech.

Jesse Anderson had realized that Jaden was gone, maybe, for good this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'How? How could I have forced something like that onto Jaden? Now, he's not even Jaden anymore. I really am a-a-I don't even know what to call myself anymore! The point is, Jaden's gone and it's my entire fault!' Jesse was screaming at himself.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Jaden had started to move around on the bed.

"Do you want me to put on my clothes?" Jaden's voice was soft and unsure. He kept his eyes downcast and made only the slightest of movements. The sight was unbearable for Jesse.

'I can't take it anymore! I did this to him! He's completely submissive because I forced him into it! What should I do?'

Jesse decided on getting help. He knew everyone would be mad at him for doing this to Jaden, but he'd have to tell someone eventually. So, he decided on telling Jim and Axel. They wouldn't be too mad at him.

"Jaden, put your clothes on and we'll go eat dinner," was all Jesse could say to him.

'I don't deserve to be with Jaden anymore. After this, he'll be so angry at me.' The thought hurt Jesse, but he held back his tears and remained strong for Jaden.

* * *

(In the cafeteria with everyone else)

"Hey there, mate. Come over here and sit with us." called Jim.

Jesse obliged and pulled Jaden along. He had refused to leave his room until Jesse grabbed his wrist and dragged him out.

"Jaden?" Alexis was worried.

"Have you finally gotten over whatever was eating ya?" Jim asked.

Jaden didn't respond and instead, looked to Jesse.

"You can talk, if you want. You shouldn't have to ask me." Jesse told him.

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he talk?" Axel asked.

Jesse sighed. Then he stated, "I need to talk to Jim and Axel in private. Do you mind?"

The two stood up and walked out, with Jesse grasping onto Jaden's hand.

* * *

(Outside)

"So, you mind telling us what's up, mate?"

"I forced Jaden into having sex with me."

"What? Why?"

"He was afraid." As Jesse told them the situation, the others were eavesdropping. After nearly 10 minutes of arguing, yelling, explaining, and apologizing, they went back inside.

Everyone immediately went back to the table, pretending they hadn't heard a thing.

They sat and talked, except for Jaden. He was extremely quiet and everyone knew why.

Jaden kept looking down and never spoke a word. Inside, he was already dead. No one could save him now.

That is, none of his friends. I never said anything about Jesse not being able to bring him back. Bittersweet pleasantries over, they went back to their respectable dorms.

* * *

(Back in their room)

Jesse had talked to everyone. He had made Jaden leave their shared room for an hour. He had accomplished getting everyone to believe that Jaden was fine. But what he couldn't do, was get Jaden to be more outgoing.

"Come on, Jay! Please try to talk. Be bubbly and cheerful! I miss you!" Jesse wrapped his arms around Jaden, without feeling hesitance.

"I love you too." Those words seemed to get to Jesse. They weren't cold or dead. They were bright and deep.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at the one who means everything to me?" Jaden replied.

"I'd wanted you so badly, I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry for forcing you to do something you weren't ready to do."

Jaden was back. He was himself again. What had caused this change? No one really knew. Maybe it was being outside and with friends. Maybe it was a temporary shock that just expired. Whatever it was, it was gone, and Jesse had his angel back.

"So, do you want to try it again?" Jaden's voice was a sanctuary and relief to his heart. He had longed to hear the innocence within that tone of voice.

"Sure!" Happily, they removed their clothes and started up again. This time, Jaden was willing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Three days later, Jaden was all better. Not one trace of his lonely attitude remained. All was well. Our main characters were currently on a picnic together.

Jaden gave a content sigh. He smiled at his lover as he was pulled into a warm hug. This moment couldn't get any better.

"Every time I look into your eyes

I can feel my pulse speed begin to rise.

I stare at your enthusiastic smile.

I just want to gaze at it for a while.

When I look up at your beautiful face

I get taken to a magical place.

If I was forced to choose between

Talking and loving you

I would use my last words to say

That I love you." Jesse finished.

"That was beautiful, Jess. I loved it."

"Thanks, but it's not as beautiful as you, and I definitely love you more." Jesse laughed.

Jesse had just recited a poem he wrote for Jaden.

"I wrote something for you too, Jesse. I know it's not that great, but I really did try." Jaden pulled out a piece of paper and began to recite it.

"When I was young

I used to dream of someone.

That someone I dreamt of was you.

When I was young

I used to think of someone.

That someone I thought of was you.

You were always by my side.

You were always there to protect me.

Even though I didn't know

Who you were at the time

I still cared a lot about you

And knew that you were mine.

To think that after all these years

I've been hiding from my fears.

You've always been here for me.

Now I want to be there for you.

I want to keep you company.

I want to keep your tears from falling.

But most of all

I want to let you know

That I will always love you so."

Jesse had tears in his eyes; he couldn't believe how deep Jaden could go. It was really a bit of a shock. Jaden was never really into romance and poetry. Yet, here he was, reading a poem to Jesse about how much he loved him.

Jesse was speechless for a few moments before he spoke. "I can't believe you can write that well. It really warms my heart."

Jaden felt proud. He was glad that his hours of sitting in front of a desk with a pen and paper were being appreciated.

"I worked hard on that. What did you think?"

Jesse replied, "Words could never describe how I feel right now."

And it was true. I can't describe how Jesse felt at the time. He was feeling fluttery in his stomach, but in a pleasant way. He felt happiness, warmth, love, care, joy. I couldn't possibly write it all down, but simply put, he was _there_.

Yes, Jesse Anderson was simply _there_. He was there to watch over his love. He was there to see that wonderful smile light up his face. He was there to witness the radiance that seemed to come off from every surface of his being. He was there to be there. There to be alive. And there to be in love.

"Let's have a competition! We can write some more stuff and see whose is better! What do you think?" Jaden's voice snapped him out of his contentment.

"Sure, but who would be the judge?"

"Well, we could always ask others to join us or to judge us." A grin and a laugh came from Jesse's heart to his lips. Jaden could make anyone feel like that.

"Alright, let's find everyone!"

They set off to look for their friends. Every now and then, they'd bump into each other and roll around, laughing. When all their friends had been found, they commenced the competition.

The ones who decided to join were Alexis, Chazz, Aster, Bastion, Syrus, Jim, and Atticus. The rest were fine with being judges.

Alexis had joined to make Jaden happy. Chazz had decided to compete because Alexis was. Aster just didn't turn down a challenge of any sort. His pride wouldn't allow that. Bastion wanted to have some fun and loosen up a little. Syrus decided to play when Jaden practically begged him to. Jim was just being Jim and having fun. Atticus, well, he was being himself too. He did enjoy singing, right? So, he tried out poetry too.

"Alright, so we've got 5 minutes to come up with something. When the timer is up, we have to present whatever we've got." Jesse announced.

"Are the contestants ready?" the judges asked.

"Go!" The timer was set and everyone began to scribble on sheets of paper.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

"Ready? Now, who's first?"

Bastion went first.

"Ahem, I would like to dedicate this to my mother. She was a very sweet woman who moved on far too soon.

Moment

This is the moment.

I looked down at her.

Her lifeless body

Her pale, pale face

Her smile just content.

I decided at that moment

That I would make her proud.

I set down my rose and gave her a kiss

Whispering how much I loved her.

This is the moment.

I looked up at her.

She flew up into the sky.

I never saw a more wondrous glow.

Oh, how the sorrows flow!

This is the moment.

I looked at myself.

I saw a man

A very brave man.

And not the little boy I used to be.

This is my moment.

The time has finally come.

I have what it takes to make her proud.

My mother

And no other.

Yet another

Chance to let you see

Me!"

Some had started to cry. Others just looked solemn.

"That was really great, Bastion. Wow, I'm really sorry about your mom."

"It's quite alright. So, how did I do?"

The numbers went up and he got an average score of 8 out of 10.

"On to Atticus, then."

Atticus stood up and started.

The Flying Mouse

"Woot! Woot!

Let's all shout!

For none other than

The flying mouse!

He floats through the air

With the greatest of ease.

The daring young mouse

On the flying trapeze.

His movements are graceful.

All the girls he does please.

But his love I have stolen away!"

Atticus went on like that for some time. At the end, he was told that it was plagiarism to use a modified version of a children's song as his poem. He was given 4 out of 10.

Next came Alexis. She began with a deep breath.

My Idiot Brother

"I have an older brother.

He's two years older than me.

But even though he's older

I swear his brain's a boulder!

He's not as smart as I am.

He sings really off-key.

If I wanted to

I bet I could

Sing way better than he!

I have an older brother.

He's unlike any other.

He's popular

He's handsome

But he's still an idiot!

Now you can call me crazy

You can say I'm mean.

But it's true!

I swear!

He's an idiot beyond belief!"

There was awkward clapping, except for Chazz's. She was given 5 out of 10 because of her attitude towards her brother.

"Next up, we have Jim!"

The Night of Hope

"It was dark.

I was scared.

I was all alone.

There was nowhere, nothing

That I could call home.

I was cold.

I was senseless.

I couldn't feel my body.

I was no longer aware of what was going on.

Then I saw it

And I knew it.

It was finally here!

All my worries

All my troubles

Could just disappear!

I looked for the light of the shining white moon.

It was bright.

It was hopeful.

It was very, very soon.

That was my night of hope."

For the deep meaning, Jim was given 8 out of 10. He seemed pretty pleased.

"So, we've got Aster up next!"

Justice Will Be Served

"It's only fair.

It's for the best.

That justice should be served.

It helps me better to get to rest

Knowing justice is served.

But it isn't.

It's not.

Justice isn't served.

Not always.

No, not always.

Justice isn't served.

I try hard to make things right.

I work hard to be polite.

I want nothing

But justice to be served.

I'll grow up to be a policeman.

I'll study the concepts of law.

Whatever it takes

I will become

A bringer of justice to all."

Aster finished up and received 7 out of 10. He wasn't too happy about getting lower than Jim and Bastion, bet he let it slide.

"So, how about we have Chazz next?" Chazz stepped forward, determined to impress everyone.

My Dedication to What I Want

"If I put my mind to it

I know I will succeed.

And everything I do

Is all that I'll ever need.

I have a lot of dreams.

They're hard to reach it seems.

But I will never give up

And I will never give in

Because I know that deep inside I'm very strong within.

I will try my hardest.

I will do my best

To become the greatest at Duel Academy, yes!"

Chazz was given 8 out of 10 for determination and positive influence. Syrus was up next.

My Older Brother

"I have a brother named Zane.

I think he went insane.

It drives me crazy just thinking

About how he shocks his brain.

I can't say that he's lazy.

It wouldn't really be true.

But just know that my brother Zane is crazy

He'll turn you crazy too!

I have an older brother.

He's really just another

Distraction from my action

To make him good again.

He makes me feel really bad.

He makes me miserable.

His emotions now are difficult.

It's hard to tell what he's thinking.

My older brother Zane

Is really hard to deal with.

Every time we try to help

His condition simply worsens.

Though he claims to be much better off

I'll never believe what he says

Because I know that deep inside

He's lonely and upset."

Syrus got 9 out of 10 for his insight and feelings being mixed into the poem.

Finally, we have our main characters. They did it together. (Jaden's lines are italic and Jesse's are bold. Together, it would be both.)

My Love for You

"**My love for you is indescribable.**

_I feel alive and well._

**When you are by my side at night**

_I feel an emotion I can't tell._

**I don't know how to say this to you**

_So I'll just come right out._

**You are the love of my life**

_From when you smile to when you pout._

**I care a lot about you.**

_I don't know what I'd do._

**If anything were to happen**

_To my love, my life, that's you._

**And all the moments we spent together**

_Hugging and cuddling so_

**Shows me how much you return the feelings**

_It's really how I know._

_**You are my life.**_

_**You are my love.**_

_**Without you I'd be nothing.**_

_**Because you are the very air I breathe.**_

_**And you are the very water I need.**_

_**You are the very substance that keeps me alive.**_"

"Brilliant! Wonderful! A perfect 10 out of 10! I'm so touched!"

And, that's how the day ended, with happy laughter and pure joy radiating from every soul. Jaden and Jesse's souls radiated warmth for each other most of all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a week, everyone thought that things had gone back to normal. Too bad, the flashbacks kept coming back. They haunted Jaden's dreams, turning them into nightmares. They crept into every corner of Jaden's life. They managed to weasel their way back into Jaden's thoughts, and Jesse hadn't noticed anything.

One night, while Jesse was on a camping field trip (A.N. don't ask; I just need a way for him to be away), Jaden was shivering in his sleep. He woke up with a start and ran to the bathroom to throw up. When he was done, he looked a wreck. His eyes had dark circles under them, he was drenched in sweat, his hair was plastered to his face, and his breathing came out in harsh pants.

"What's happening? I need Jesse. But, he's gone right now. He's on that camping trip with everyone else in the Obelisk Dorms. I'll just try to go back to sleep." He tried to reassure himself and drift back into restfulness, only to be woken up again by the terrors of his nightmares.

* * *

(A few days later)

Everyone had come back from the trip, feeling refreshed and ready to return to classes. When Jesse tried to go inside his room, the door was locked. He looked through the window, but the curtains were down. Where was Jaden?

"Jay? You in there?" he called. There was no reply. Jesse figured that with all the burglars these days, Jaden was trying to be safe. He went off to look for him in the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Jaden was deathly pale. He was, in fact, inside the bathroom. His wrists were covered in blood, as was the rest of his body. In an attempt to rid himself of the nightmares, Jaden had desperately caused pain to every patch of skin he could see. His plan worked, somewhat. Now, he could only focus on the pain searing throughout his body.

Jaden had not eaten since the day Jesse left. He couldn't really concentrate on anything, with the hallucinations he'd been having. Or were they really hallucinations? Jaden was constantly harassed by trails of dark aura and slime leaking from walls, pouring onto him. Cruel voices would taunt him, telling him that he was tainted.

Tired of it all, Jaden had moved back into his own room and kept himself locked up in there. He spent his days staring into nothingness and waiting for something. He didn't know what he was waiting for; he just knew that if he was patient, it would come. Whatever it was that he was waiting for, it would come.

* * *

(Days later)

Jesse had been looking on top of roofs and inside caves for Jaden! He had scoured every rock and piece of paper until his fingers hurt. He had searched cafeterias and bathrooms (even the old Slifer Dorm ones; and trust me, you do NOT want to go there) but to no avail. Ironic, how it had never occurred to him to check the Slifer's own room.

When Jesse finally thought of his room, he sped down there like there was no tomorrow. For Jaden, that just might have been true. Jesse found the door locked. He had called the others to help him bust the door open. It didn't work. Jesse, being nimble as he was, decided to just throw himself right through the window. Luckily, it was open and he was skinny enough to get through without breaking anything.

Alexis was worried about Jaden, and quickly slipped in after Jesse. Chazz, not willing to admit that he was worried too, slowly crawled in. Syrus was having a minor nervous breakdown, but managed to climb through too. Everyone else couldn't fit, so they waited for them to open the door.

Jesse stared at the door. It was completely boarded up! No wonder they couldn't bust it down! He called out the window, "The door's all boarded up! I can't let you guys in!"

He, Alexis, Syrus, and Chazz then continued in the dark room, trying to adjust to the darkness. When Alexis finally found the light switch, she flicked it on, only to find the room in a complete mess. Books were scattered, clothes were all over the chairs and beds, but worst of all, there was a pungent smell of blood in the air.

They checked everywhere. Then Alexis screamed. Everyone came rushing into the room she was in. They were in for a shock.

There lay Jaden, on the bathroom floor. He was drenched in blood and had passed out hours ago. His body just couldn't take the stress anymore. He was breathing, but just barely.

Jesse picked him up bridal-style and walked to the window. "We have to get him to the infirmary."

With that, he carefully slid through with Jaden close to his chest. The rest followed suit and faced everyone outside, waiting anxiously.

When they saw a bloodied and pale Jaden in Jesse's arms, they practically freaked.

Jesse began to panic. In the time it took to find Ms. Fontaine, Jesse had pondered about why his love would do this to himself. Jaden, of all people, would go to the point of suicide. That thought brought tears to his eyes. 'When I say I can't live without you, I'm serious. I'd die before letting you suffer and leave me.'

Finally, settled down in front of the Emergency Room, everyone waited. They sat in stiff chairs or lingered in the hallways until exhaustion tore them apart. Jesse was the last to leave. And he was still standing by the door.

Ms. Fontaine came out with a sad smile on her face. "He's fine. But, I'm afraid he's in a comatose stupor. It's similar to a coma, only it's induced by constant physical, mental, and emotional stress for months, nonstop."

At these words, Jesse finally lost it. All shreds of sanity he had left were completely obliterated. He burst into a fit of rage and despair, screaming his heart out. As much as Ms. Fontaine tried to help the fighting teen calm down, he just ran off without a second glance.

'How could this have happened? I promised to always be there for him, and what did I do? I went and left him alone, in all his sorrow and pain. I don't deserve to be with him anymore. When he wakes up, I'll tell the others that he doesn't deserve what I've put him through. They can explain it to him, and who knows? Maybe he'll be happy to be rid of me. After all, what kind of boyfriend rapes his precious angel when he's in pain?'

His thoughts ran through his head, each one leaving more and more despair in its wake. Would things ever be set right again?


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX because the anime is owned by a rich Japanese guy- and I'm an ordinary American girl.

* * *

Chapter 13

He was all alone. It was dark. There was no one there to comfort him, to wrap him in their warm, strong arms. He couldn't find the light. It was all so scary. Jaden was…lost. So utterly confused and lost in the dark space of his mind.

He was all alone. But, he wanted to be left alone. He didn't deserve to see the bright sunlight, feel the warmth, or even set foot out of the quiet room. He had locked himself up in there for days to come, thinking that he deserved whatever punishment was coming to him from the brunet he loved so much, that he would gladly die for. Yes, when he woke from the comatose stupor, he would most certainly hate Jesse Anderson for what he had done. Jesse would be punished, and he would willingly take that punishment when it came.

Jaden was in the hospital. He had been unconscious for a week, and Jesse still wouldn't come to see him.

"I can't believe the nerve! Jesse claims to be his boyfriend, but from this display, I doubt he even cares about Jaden as a friend!" Syrus decided to speak his mind, or shout it, preferably.

"I know what you mean. Jaden's been in there for a week and the guy hasn't even been in to see him once. I know he can spare some time to visit his 'precious little angel' as he had so amiably put it!" Alexis added air quotes when she said the precious little angel part.

"Now, now, let's not accuse him so soon. I'm sure Jess has got a good reason for his late display of affection." Jim reasonably spoke, although, inside, he was thinking to himself, 'That bloke better have a good reason, or else he's gonna have a good reason NOT to ever leave Jaden again!'

Jesse was still lying on his bed, staring up into space. He was still stuck in the mindset that he didn't deserve someone as bright as Jaden. And he was still thinking of ways to begin making it up to him.

Just then, a knock resounded from his door. Sighing, he stood up to meet whoever it was that wanted him for whatever reason.

"How's it going, mate?" Jim asked.

"Fine, I guess. Just sitting here and doing some stuff."

"Hm, you wouldn't happen to have gone to visit Jaden yet, would you?" he incredulously asked.

"Actually, no. Since you're here, I might as well tell you. I don't deserve someone like Jaden. I'm too ashamed to go see him. When he wakes up, could you tell him that he deserves better than me? I'm sure he'll be relieved to be rid of me." He sighed.

Jim's eye widened. "What would make you say that, Jess? I'm sure he wants you just about as much as you want him, if not more. Just go and take a look at him. He's really pale, and I think the others are mad at you for not even going in there once."

"Huh, they have a right to be. Why is he so pale? What did Ms. Fontaine say about his condition?"

"Not much. He hasn't made much progress. In fact, he seems to be worsening. Paler skin, high fevers, rapid weight loss, IV tubes, the lot. Last I saw him, he had an oxygen mask on and his stomach was being pumped. Not the prettiest sight to walk in on."

"I think I'll just stay here. When he wakes up, he can decide whatever he wants. But, I do still want you to tell him what I said. "

"Alright then, if that's the way you want it. I'll be going now."

Jesse closed the door and slumped onto the ground. "What am I supposed to do? It's not like he'll wake up and suddenly want me near him. No, that would be the opposite of what should and most definitely will occur."

Everyone sat around Jaden and watched his shallow breathing. Everyone, that is, except for the one who really needed to be there. Jesse, still blaming himself, was currently curled up in his bed, hiding underneath the covers.

He had earned the disdain, disrespect, disregard, and ignorance of everyone for his behavior. He had lost the smiles, waves, greetings, and confidence of everyone, in the process.

Losing all hope, Jesse had been sucked into the dark space known only as his mind.

Jaden was still trapped. He was crawling around, aimlessly. He didn't know what he was looking for. He didn't know what he was doing in such a frightening place at all. He only let his instincts drag him around, reaching for nonexistent warmth. Then, his eyes widened, though they couldn't see anything. He had brushed up against something.

He felt it move slightly, shifting to bring that warmth closer to his own cold body. A light as bright as the sun itself soon burst from the warmth he felt. He was welcomed. The presence brought joy back to his face. His pale skin glowed with everlasting cheerfulness.

But then, that warmth disappeared. It was suddenly gone as quick as it had come. It left Jaden with tears that stung his eyes. He felt lonely again. "What did I do wrong? I'm sorry! If anyone is listening, God, Supreme Spirit, Almighty, Lord, whoever cares enough; please tell me what I've done wrong in my life to have earned this. Do I really deserve to lose everything I ever held dear to me before?"

Jesse's face came into sight. His face loomed in the distance, as if he could just reach down and caress Jaden's cheek. But, Jaden knew better. Taking a step closer would only mean he was even farther away from what he really needed. He didn't want to give up. He wanted to live. And gosh darn it, he was going to get out of this place if it was the last thing he did!

Determined, Jaden walked away from the mind trick. Jesse soon faded away, and he kept walking. It wasn't dark anymore, just dimly lit. He was able to find his way around, looking for any sign of life besides himself. 'It seems so much like a desert, only colder,' he mused to himself.

Bare and empty, the place was a wasteland; nothing worth seeing, nothing to look for. Jaden sat down for a rest. He stared up at the supposed sky. It wasn't blue, but a light emerald green color. It reminded him of Jesse's eyes, staring brightly down at him, as if watching over him even when separated like this. He then looked down. It was the first time he noticed the actual color of the ground. It was a brown color, but contained streaks of orange and gold. 'Like my own hair and eyes.' he thought. Smiling, he looked forward. He gasped when he saw water. It was the color of Jesse's hair, teal. Everything here seemed to belong, even if they were abnormal in his world.

The colors fit perfectly together, almost as if they were trying to say 'Hey, look at us! We're so beautiful together, and you can match with someone as well!'

"Jesse…"

He eagerly looked around some more. Finally beginning to understand, he stood up and walked around.

"I get it now! I'm meant to be with Jesse! It was here all along! I just haven't been searching for the right thing. I've been looking for a sign of life, but I never saw the message right in front of me. It's everywhere! This is so obvious now! This must be the place that lovers travel to when they feel so in love, they would die for each other! That would explain these," he said as he smiled and looked around.

Sure enough, everything in this world resembled something of Jaden, Jesse, or both of them together. The sun was a bright red, like the Slifer blazer on his very shoulders. Flowers and plants were growing in every color possible, but mostly in reds, blues, greens, and browns. The clouds were white, but had a tint of that lilac dress shirt color that Jesse wore. Insects crawled along, sporting brown and black colors.

Perhaps, the most wondrous sight was the boy himself. Standing there, he fit in perfectly with the scenery. His face showed no sign of pain or misery, only happiness and serenity. He drew in a deep breath and gave a long, contented sigh.

"I could stay here for a while, at least, until Jesse comes to see me. I have to show him this."

He lay down in the soft grass that reminded him of Jesse's soft touch, and went to sleep. Little did he know, he wouldn't wake up to that beautiful sight that lulled him to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The long-awaited update has finally come to grace you with its presence! Wow, I can't believe it's been two long years since I've updated this story. How sad.

* * *

Chapter 14

'Lying here awake, I'm just peacefully drifting off to sleep. Or, at least trying to. I know I decided not to go see Jaden, but for what? I can't even remember my reasons, or if they're even valid enough.'

'I miss him so much! I'm staring at myself in the mirror, but I still can't find a reason why I can't be near him!'

'What's making me feel like there's something wrong or missing from my life? Every night, I lie awake and think about every moment that passed between us. Will I ever get rid of this feeling? It's so frustrating!'

'I've been awake for a while now, and he's got me feeling so messed up, so sick. Will I ever get better?'

'Maybe it's because Jaden's the one I want! That's got to be it!'

Jesse finally realized that he and Jaden were meant to be together!

"I have to go see Jaden! He might need me!" He glanced at the clock.

"I guess I could go tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I need to get my butt back in bed, first. Heh heh, that's what he'd say."

Jesse climbed back into the bed. He drifted into a deep sleep and came across a flash-dream.

* * *

(Flash-Dream)

"_Let go of me! I have to find Jaden!"_

"_Ummph. Get off of me! You have no right to do this!"_

"_Jesse? What's he doing on top of you?"_

"_It's not what you think!"_

"_I should have seen the hints you were trying to give me. I came back because I couldn't leave you alone with someone who could rape you. But, you don't seem to be resisting, so I'll just leave. I really am sorry I couldn't have made you happier."_

"_Jaden, wait!"_

"_It's okay, Jess. I know you're just trying to be nice. You really are caring. But, I want you to be happy. If you're happy with Wyatt, then so be it. You've known him longer than me and I'm sure he knows you a whole lot better than I do. I hope we can still be friends."_

"_Well, it looks like I have you all to myself. If you want, we can stay on the island. You don't have to go back to North Academy. They were just holding us back anyway."_

"_I don't want to be with you! I want Jaden! He's the one I want! I-"_

"_Shh. Don't be like that. Just think, you can have everything and anything you want. As long as you love me."_

"_That's right. Fall into my arms and just let me comfort you. You don't need him. All you need is me."_

Jesse woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't get back to sleep after a dream like that! So, he just lay there. Simply put, Jesse would be coming down with a case of insomnia soon.

"I have to see Jaden, now! I can't take it anymore!" He threw off the covers and quickly dressed.

It was hard to see in the night, but Jesse didn't care. He ran down the roads and turned on instincts alone, not even bothering to take time finding a flashlight. He got to Ms. Fontaine's office, not even bothering to knock, and ran straight in.

"Jaden! Jaden, are you alright? No, wait. That's a stupid question; of course you're not alright! Look, I came here to comfort you and-"

"Young man, you're not allowed to be here after visiting hours! I'm afraid you'll have to leave until 7 a.m. tomorrow."

"Ah, but, Ms. Fontaine, you see, there is a little problem that is, uh, going on and I, um, have to, uh, fix it. Yeah." He stammered.

She looked skeptical for a moment before softening her look and gesturing towards the room. "Jaden needs you. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes. You can spend the night, but I want things sorted out between you two, understood?" She warned lightly before exiting the room.

"Yeah, I hear ya." He barely uttered it loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

"Hey there, Jay." Jesse smiled softly. "Sorry I haven't been here for ya. I guess I never really thought about any of this. I just realized now that you needed to see me. But, I've been ignorant. I haven't been here to see you yet. I've been thinking about you, though."

Jesse sighed when there was no response. He should have known that simply his presence wasn't enough to wake his love up. So, he continued talking.

* * *

(Back With Jaden)

"Mmmh. That was a pretty good nap." Jaden sighed as he woke up. "I hope Jesse gets here soon. I probably won't wake up until he realizes that our minds are so connected, our minds will be destroyed if I don't have enough time to adjust to the newfound link. I wonder, could I tell him that telepathically, yet?"

He focused his energy on Jesse. 'Jess? You there?'

'What? Is that you, Jaden?" came a panicked voice.

'Oh, it works! Yay!'

'What works? Jaden, please tell me what's going on.'

'Alright. See, there's this mental link that we share because of our relationship. Due to this link, we can communicate telepathically. But, I'm not waking up because the sudden change to my mind would jolt both of our minds into destruction. Basically, I need time to adjust to all this, but apparently, you don't. I haven't gotten it all figured out yet, but I want to show you something.'

'This is pretty cool, I guess. What do you wanna show me?'

'Hang on a sec.'

Jaden concentrated on his surroundings. He took in the images of bright skies, shimmering grass, and fresh air. Channeling all of his sights into his mind, he tried to form the images and send them into Jesse's mind.

There was a slight pause before, 'This is amazing! It looks like it was meant for us! Did you create this scenery?'

'Hehe. Actually, it's a figment of my mind. Somehow, I was sent to this area while I'm waiting for our mental connection to stabilize. I wanted to show you this place. I think you should be able to start a conversation with me like I can with you. Wanna try?'

'Okay.'

There was a pause for a few moments. Jesse felt the warmth that came from Jaden leaving his mind.

When he was sure the connection was severed, Jesse initiated the next link. 'Hello?'

'You did it! So it does work both ways.'

'Wow, I'm feeling proud of myself.'

'You should be! Do you know how long it took _me_ to start a connection? I've been at it for hours!'

'Maybe you just needed to warm it up or something?'

'Oh, don't be so modest, Jess-ter.'

'Jess-ter? Where'd that come from?'

'Oh, you know. We're running low on nicknames to call each other. Ra knows I've had plenty of time to think of a new one for you.'

'Hm, okay. What about Jay-Jay?'

'I guess, but isn't that too childish?'

'Um, Jade-bear?'

'Doesn't really matter. Let's just see what else we can do. I'm getting pretty bored.'

'Ya think you can bring me there?'

'I could try.'


End file.
